


Weighing Options

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridge has two choices SPD or The Science Academy. Isolation or Socialization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weighing Options

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box, I'm merely playing.

Weighing Options:

[   
](http://s28.photobucket.com/albums/c245/Rivulet027/?action=view&current=giftpic3.jpg)

Bridge peeked out of his window. He watched as two kids speed by on bikes, a third followed closely and a forth peddled furiously trying to catch up, yelling for them to wait. Bridge’s fingers pressed against the glass, the same way they had countless times before. He watched as the third child called to their friends and they all slowed, stopped and turned.

He waited till they’d sorted themselves out before he turned away from his window. He ambled over to his desk, stared down at the letters he’d placed side by side. He picked up the paper he’d separated into two columns. One school’s list of attributes outweighed the other, but he couldn’t escape the doubt that wiggled its way into his heart. He set the paper down, glanced at the pile of acceptance letters he had stacked to the side. He had over a dozen options, but only two that mattered.

He took the pile and slowly one by one pitched them into his trashcan, watching as they incinerated into nothing. He stared at the empty can after he’d tossed the last one in. He ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it in frustration.

He knew which school his mother expected him to choose.

He knew there would be fallout if he told her otherwise.

He stared at his desk, his two options. Shaking himself, Bridge found the spot on his wall he always used for thinking and easily moved into his thinking position.

Would the other cadets at SPD make fun of his need to handstand when a problem was truly bothering him?

Did he have the social skills to interact?

Over the course of his life he’d spent little time interacting with other people, most of his social interactions had been on the computer with family members. He’d had his parents and then his father had gone off with a team of power rangers in search of an alien who they couldn’t let escape and never returned. Were the details of his father’s disappearance that his mother wouldn’t share hidden away at SPD?

Chasing ghosts would only leave him disappointed, Bridge reminded himself.

The Science Academy had offered him a full ride, complete with accommodations for his unique powers. With a huff Bridge dropped out of his handstand. He settled cross-legged on the floor as he studied his gloved hand. He tugged the glove off and stared at his bare hand. He wiggled his fingers, ignoring the echo of emotions that were around the room. He touched his own face, bare skin against bare skin. He closed his eyes. He ran his fingers over his face, down over his lips and wondered for a moment what it would be like to be able to safely touch someone. What did another person’s skin feel like when he wasn’t overwhelmed by their emotions, when he wasn’t stunned by the bright color of their aura?

With a sigh Bridge put his glove back on and went back into his handstand. He had two options.

The Science Academy would make accommodations for him. They would allow him his own private room. He could send out for any supplies he might need. They had a computer that he could manipulate to his various classes. All his paperwork would be sent via computer. He could become one of the greatest minds the galaxy would have and he would never need to actually physically interact with anyone. He could interact via computer, the one he kept in his room and the one that by remote control would wheel from class to class for him. He would never be in danger of his powers overwhelming him.

Space Patrol Delta was where his parents had once worked. They had sent his father away, never to return. They would provide him with counseling; expect him to learn how to live with his powers. He would be part of a squad. He would be expected to interact with fellow cadets. He might one day become a power ranger.

He could stay on Earth and become a social person who was actually in the room with the people he interacted with or he could go to a distant planet and find answers to any question that crossed his overactive mind?

The choice seemed simple and yet all he could think about was training in the sun while encouraging and getting encouragement from fellow cadets. Was it wrong that he yearned to learn how to touch without wearing gloves? Was it wrong to want to see if he could manipulate his power into something that a squad could use to track down criminals? Was it wrong that he wanted to see the faces of the people he’d helped?

The blood he imagined pooling in his head tingled, thumped and he closed his eyes as his thoughts congealed and became more than a tumbling mass of ideas and possibilities.

If he went to The Science Academy then he would regret not joining SPD. If he joined SPD there was always the option of transferring to The Science Academy and maybe by the time he’d want to do so he wouldn’t need to be hidden away in his own private room.

Bridge dropped out of his handstand, crossed to his desk and picked up his packet from SPD. He found his mom, sat her down and told her, “We need to talk.”

“You’ve made a decision?”

“I’m not sure it’s going to be one you like, but it’s what’s going to make me happy.”


End file.
